


and you feel like you belong

by charlieklly



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Swearing, also kinda just me totally projecting while writing, hahah this is horribly written, i can never get characters exactly right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlieklly/pseuds/charlieklly
Summary: Jeff’s crap dad calls back again, and that’s all he can take. For some weird reason, he goes to Abed to talk.
Relationships: Abed Nadir & Jeff Winger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	and you feel like you belong

Jeff Winger had no fucking idea why he did it. Going to _Abed Nadir_ of all people to talk about his problems? Wallow in his sorrows? He didn’t even know.

Abed was probably the one of the most emotionally detached people Jeff had ever met. At least that’s what it seemed like at first. Turns out he’s not _that_ bad. He just doesn’t exactly deal with things in a conventional way.

So maybe that was why Jeff had ended up at the apartment that Abed shared with Annie and Troy. But they were out doing something or other, so: just Jeff and Abed.

Okay. Now onto the “sorrows” of Jeff. Maybe he wasn’t completely fine after dealing with his shitty father. Maybe there was some part of him that had hoped for a happier reunion. But nope! His dad was just someone who still thought he shaped Jeff into a fine man through his absence.

That was a while ago. And he’d forgotten about it. At least until the douche somehow called, wanting to talk again, promising to make it all up. Jeff didn’t fully understand why, but that was it.

And here he was slouched in Troy’s armchair, while Abed stared at him with Inspector Spacetime playing on the television. 

“You’re upset,” Abed finally spoke, a few minutes after Jeff finished talking.

Jeff scoffed. “Yeah, sure.”

Abed hummed and got out of his chair immediately. Jeff sighed.

“Wow,” he mumbled to himself. “Great friend.”

Jeff stared blankly at the television, not comprehending anything. 

“Special Drink for your problems?”

Suddenly Abed was standing right beside Jeff with mugs in both hands, startling the sitting man. 

“Abed! Christ!”

A monotone “sorry” was said.

“And I don’t know. I was thinking more along the lines of several glasses of alcohol,” Jeff grumbled. Was this seriously his friend’s solution?

Abed raised an eyebrow.

“Well, you see, I already _made_ the drinks.”

“Abed, no.”

Jeff tried to wave him away half-heartedly. But the other man didn’t move an inch.

“I made the drinks,” Abed insisted, his brow creasing.

Jeff glanced at him, and took a deep breath.

“Alright, fine.”

He sat up, held out his hand, and Abed gave him a rainbow striped mug before reclaiming the other armchair.

Jeff stared down into the mug, unsure if he actually wanted to drink this stuff. It definitely wasn’t healthy. But Abed was watching him, so he raised the mug to his mouth and took a sip.

“Fuck,” he breathed, “this is really nice.”

“I told you,” Abed pointed a finger gun at Jeff then tilted his head. “Well, not really, but you probably understand what I mean.”

Jeff nodded.

“This is when I’m supposed to say something that’s a big Winger-esqe, inspiring and comforting, but that’s not really my forte.”

Jeff frowned at that.

“I’m sorry your dad sucks, but I think you’re a cool guy. The rest of the group probably does too. So making up with your dad or not; you’re still Jeff Winger. Cool, slick, and attractive.”

“Huh.”

The pair sat watching an I.S. episode play out, taking sips of their drinks for a while.

Jeff managed a small smile.

“Thanks, Abed. You’re pretty cool, too.”

The corners of Abed’s lips quirked up.

“Cool. And you’re still a huge nerd.”

**Author's Note:**

> i chose a random lyric for the title. it’s from friends by cecilio & kapono.
> 
> again, it is nighttime. im so tired, and my whole body hurts (fuck this). uhh, i may just have a hard time getting into community characters personalities/mentalities.


End file.
